Type Ideal Sequel :: First Date
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Sequel of Type Ideal :: Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae sudah berpacaran! Kira-kira bagaimana keseharian mereka? Manis atau pahit? Romantis atau dingin? Dan yang paling penting, menyenangkan atau kejam? A HaeHyuk Fanfiction! OneShoot/BL/RnR please


**First Date**

**Sequel of Type Ideal**

**By ©Chocoffee**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, School life**

**Rated : T**

**Length : OneShoot/Series **

**Summary : Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae sudah berpacaran! Kira-kira bagaimana keseharian mereka? Manis atau pahit? Romantis atau dingin? Dan yang paling penting, menyenangkan atau kejam? (Summary macam apa ini?=.=)**

**Disclaimer : HaeHyuk saling memiliki. But, Changmin, Kyuhyun, Kibum is mine~**

**Warn : BL, Typo(s), AU, Ide Pasaran, OOC, DLDR. **

**A/N : Lagi-lagi ini FF absurd._. Maaf kalau gak sweet seperti yang diharapkan. Ta bikinnya ngebut dan sesuai apa yang ada di otak. Dan ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih sudah mereview di Type Ideal ^^**

**.**

**"****..." Artinya bicara langsung; '...' artinya ngebatin; Tulisan miringartinya flashback**

**.**

**.**

Hari kedua masuk sekolah.

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan, sebelum akhirnya memantapkan diri untuk memasuki pintu gerbang yang menjulang dengan angkuh di hadapannya. Hampir semua siswa maupun siswi di sekolah ini beramai-ramai melangkah masuk secara bergerombol. Hanya sebagian kecil dari mereka yang berjalan sendirian. Antara memang ingin sendiri atau memang dikucilkan dalam pergaulan.

"Nanti aku akan menelepon jika sudah jam pulang, Kim _ajjushi._" Pesan Hyukjae, sebelum supir pribadinya itu berjalan pergi.

"Baik, Tuan muda."

Hyukjae tersenyum puas, kembali menatap gerbang sekolahnya lalu melangkah masuk. Beberapa osis terlihat berkeliaran di dekat gerbang. Sepertinya itu dari bidang kedisplinan, mengingat sebentar lagi bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Tugas mereka memang mendata siswa yang telat dan juga melanggar aturan, lalu memberikan sanksi tegas pada mereka tanpa pandang bulu. Sistem peraturan yang bagus, menurut Hyukjae sendiri.

Dengan langkah santai, pemuda dengan rambut berwarna coklat keemasan itu melangkah menuju koridor utama. Baru saja berniat menuju ke kelasnya, saat sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya dari samping, memaksa Hyukjae untuk mendongak, melihat siapa yang menganggu pagi tenangnya itu.

"Dong-Donghae _sunbae_," gumamnya lirih.

"Pagi, _baby_." Donghae mengulaskan sebuah senyum manis. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Hyukjae, tanpa merasa terganggu dengan bisikan beberapa anak yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Pagi juga, _sunbae_. Emm, kau bisa melepaskan tanganmu?" tanya Hyukjae hati-hati. Mati-matian menahan detak jantungnya yang mendadak berantakan. Apalagi diperparah dengan hidungnya yang menghirup aroma Donghae. Maskulin, membuatnya semakin mabuk.

Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Emm, aku tidak mau terkena gosip yang tidak-tidak." Jelas Hyukjae, meringis saat menyadari beberapa siswi yang melemparkan tatapan membunuh ke arahnya.

Astaga, apa ia melupakan fakta bahwa Lee Donghae termasuk siswa populer yang paling diinginkan oleh satu sekolah? Dengan wajah tampan, kaya, cerdas, senyum yang memikat, dan pangkatnya sebagai Ketua Kedisiplinan, mana ada orang yang tidak mengaguminya? Bahkan Hyukjae yakin, tukang sapu di sekolahnya pasti begitu mengeluk-elukan Donghae.

"Gosip apa? Kau kan pacarku. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau aku memelukmu, kan?" sahut Donghae enteng.

Hyukjae merasa pipinya terasa memanas. Antara merutuki kejadian kemarin atau karena ucapan Donghae yang terkesan cukup... romantis? Entahlah, yang pasti Hyukjae benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan tubunya di samudra antartika saat ini juga.

"Err, _sunbae_. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Kau tidak menjalankan tugasmu?" tanya Hyukjae lagi, berusaha sebisa mungkin mencari alasan logis untuk membuatnya bisa jauh-jauh dari Donghae.

Pesona pemuda _brunette _itu benar-benar berefek keras pada jantung Tuan Muda Lee kita.

"Ahh, baiklah. Kau segera masuk kelas, oke? Istirahat nanti aku akan mencarimu untuk melanjutkan penjelasanku yang kemarin. Dan oh ya, panggil aku Donghae _hyung _mulai sekarang. Tidak lucu kalau kekasihmu masih memanggilmu dengan embel-embel _sunbae_, kan?" Donghae kembali tersenyum, mengacak rambut Hyukjae sebelum melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan pemuda kelahiran april itu yang tengah melongo, mencari kesadaran dari segala macam ilusi yang dibuatnya.

_'__Aku benar-benar menjadi kekasih seorang Lee Donghae?'_

**::Chocoffee:FirstDate::**

Hyukjae menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas buku berjudulkan 'Matematika' dengan mulus. Berkali-kali bibir tebalnya menguap, menahan rasa berat di matanya saat Jung _seosaengnim _menjelaskan pelajaran Trigonometri(?) yang sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti oleh otak mengagumkan miliknya. Entah, sepertinya Lee Hyukjae benar-benar anti dengan yang namanya matematika.

Beruntung, posisi Hyukjae duduk sekarang berada di tempat paling pojok di belakang. Dengan teman-teman berbadan besarnya yang duduk menghalangi pandangan Jung _seosaengnim _untuk melirik ke arahnya, membuatnya bisa merasakan alam mimpi dengan tenang jika mau berusaha sedikit saja untuk mengatupkan kedua mata bening miliknya.

Itu jika Hyukjae termasuk siswa berandal yang siap bertemu dengan guru konseling setelahnya.

Pikiran Hyukjae melayang-layang pada kejadian kemarin. Saat Lee Donghae itu dengan seenaknya menarik keluar dari gedung osis, dan menjelaskan apapun tentang sistem regulasi sekolah padanya.

Hyukjae sendiri saat itu hanya bisa berusaha fokus untuk mengerti setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Donghae. Bersamaan dimana saat ia mati-matian menahan jantungnya agar tidak melompat keluar. Kesalahan besar sebenarnya, kenapa ia tidak memilih Siwon saja untuk menjadi pendampingnya? Setidaknya otaknya tidak akan berubah menjadi beku dibandingkan bersama Donghae, kan?

Setelah Donghae menjelaskan semua tentang sistem peraturan sekolah yang kelewat banyak dan mengerikan itu─Hyukjae jelas bisa paham kenapa Donghae bisa menjelaskan semuanya dengan sangat baik. Posisinya sebagai ketua bidang kedisiplinan membuatnya harus bisa menghapal nyaris seluruh pasal-pasal yang ada di buku saku, dan menjelaskannya secara terperinci pada siswa yang melanggar peraturan sekolah─kepadanya, Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk─sok─paham sebagai respon. Itu hanya salah satu cara agar membuatnya bisa terlepas lebih cepat dari Donghae dan segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

Tapi siapa mengira, Donghae malah mengajaknya bolos─dan benar-benar melakukan kencan seperti yang dikatakannya pada Leeteuk─selama sehari. Bersantai di taman belakang sekolah, dengan alibi bahwa pemuda itu butuh refreshing dan Hyukjae harus menemaninya. Benar-benar bertingkah seenaknya!

Dan tepat di taman itu juga, keduanya melakukan hal yang cukup manis. Duduk di bangku taman dengan Donghae yang berbaring di pangkuan Hyukjae. Merasakan angin awal musim gugur yang belum terlalu dingin. Cukup romantis, kalau saat itu Hyukjae tidak menghancurkannya dengan satu pertanyaan bodoh.

_"__Apa kita benar-benar berpacaran?"_

_Dan setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar, Hyukjae langsung merasakan keningnya terasa sakit. Ia menatap tajam Donghae, yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan super datar._

_"__Sudah kubilang aku setuju, kan?" _

_"__Aku tidak merasa menyatakan perasaanku padamu, sunbae!" balas Hyukjae sengit. Karena memang kenyataan, kan? Ia, kan, hanya keceplosan!_

_"__Aku anggap itu iya. Lagipula aku tidak mau kau merasa malu karena mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu seperti itu." Sanggah Donghae santai._

_"__Aish, kau itu suka seenaknya, sunbae!" _

_"__Itu memang sifatku. Lagipula, seharusnya kau senang karena aku mau menjadi kekasihmu."_

_"__Aku hanya sedang sinting saat mengatakannya."_

_"__Dan aku juga hanya sedang sinting saat menyetujuinya,"_

_Hyukjae menggeram pelan. Bisa dirasakan wajahnya memerah karena terlalu emosi. Ia baru mengetahui satu hal, Lee Donghae bukan lawan yang bisa dikalahkannya dalam adu mulut. Dan seharusnya Leeteuk mengatakan itu di awal perkenalan mereka._

"Hyukjae! Hyukjae _ssi_!"

Brak!

"_M-mwo?_" Hyukjae tersentak. Wajahnya langsung mendongak, mendadak memucat saat melihat Jung _seosaengnim _dengan penggaris papan dari kayu yang bertonggak di depan matanya. Sepertinya benda itu yang digunakan untuk menggebrak mejanya tadi.

"Asyik melamukan apa, Hyukjae _ssi_?" tanya Jung _seosaengnim _dengan sebuah senyuman manis─membunuh jiwa─miliknya.

"Err, itu─itu," Hyukjae meneguk ludahnya takut-takut. Berkomat-kamit dalam hati, merapalkan mantra apapun yang bisa membuatnya terbebas dari guru cantik tapi mengerikan itu sekarang juga. Siapapun atau apapun! Bahkan ia rela jika Donghae yang me─

Eh, tunggu. Kenapa Donghae juga masuk ke dalam doanya?

"Permisi Jung _seosaengnim_, bisa aku pinjam Lee Hyukjae sebentar?"

_Eh? Suara ini..._

"Ah, Donghae _ssi_, silahkan." Jung _seosaengnim _langsung mengubah ekspresinya seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi super manis, menatap salah satu pangeran sekolah itu dengan gaya centil. Beruntung jika umurnya masih tergolong muda, kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan menjadi cemoohan satu sekolah -_-

Lain Jung _seosaengnim_, lain juga bagi Hyukjae. Pemuda manis itu segera menoleh ke arah pintu kelas, menganga saat orang yang tadi disebutkan dalam doanya benar-benar muncul.

"_Mwo? _Kenapa Donghae _sunbae _benar-benar muncul?"

Dan sekali lagi Lee Hyukjae, kau harus benar-benar belajar dari kesalahanmu kemarin. Atau kau akan mendapatkan malu yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya.

**::Chocoffee:FirstDate::**

Hyukjae tidak tahu harus menyembunyikan wajahnya dimana lagi. Setelah menceploskan kalimat berkesan benar-benar menunggu Donghae itu, membuatnya tidak punya muka untuk bertatapan dengan Donghae lagi. Ya Tuhan, kenapa mulut _babo_nya itu sama sekali tidak bisa di rem?

Langkah Hyukjae terasa semakin goyah. Ia yakin tidak bisa melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mengikuti Donghae, kalau-kalau bukan pemuda berambut _brunette _itu sendiri yang buru-buru melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Hyukjae, menahan berat tubuh pemuda skinny itu tepat waktu.

"Kau kenapa, Hyukjae? Sakit?"

Hyukjae buru-buru menggeleng cepat. Berusaha menegakan tubuhnya dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Donghae. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _sunbae_."

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu terlihat pucat," komentar Donghae lagi.

Hyukjae mendengus, tidak sadarkah Donghae kalau ia juga merupakan salah satu faktor tidak fokusnya Hyukjae saat ini? Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa," elak Hyukjae lagi. Diberikannya satu senyuman manis, menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mencariku tadi, _sunbae_?"

Donghae tersenyum tipis. "Kau lupa masih harus mendapatkan bimbingan dariku lagi, eh?"

"Apa? Tapi ini belum jam istirahat!" protes Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak bisa membimbingmu saat jam istirahat kedua nanti. Osis akan mengadakan rapat, dan itu jelas menghabiskan waktu istirahat bahkan sampai pulang. Jadi aku mengambil jam ini sampai jam pelajaran ke-enam nanti. Membolos tiga jam pelajaran tidak apa, kan?" tanya Donghae enteng. "Dan juga, bukannya kau tadi seperti mengharapkan kedatanganku kekelasmu, eh?"

Wajah Hyukjae kembali memerah. Kenapa Lee Donghae menyebalkan itu harus membahasnya sekarang? Sial!

"Apa-apaan kau, _sunbae_?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, memangnya kau kenapa tadi?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" cetus Hyukjae cepat. Melengos ke depan, meninggalkan Donghae yang berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat tingkah adik kelasnya itu.

"Hahaha. Oke, oke, Aku tidak akan bertanya macam-macam." Donghae segera menyusul langkah pemuda skiny itu, merangkulnya dengan cepat dan membawanya ke arah koridor utama.

"Ya, ya! _Sunbae_, kau mau mengajakku kemana?!"

"Pelajaran pertamamu, kau harus memulai menghapal seluruh ruangan yang ada di sekolah. Mengerti?"

**::Chocoffee::FirstDate::**

Hyukjae terbangun dari tidurnya tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi. Pemuda dengan rambut coklat keemasan itu mengucek kedua matanya, membulat lebar saat menyadari bahwa hanya ia sendiri di perpustakaan ini sekarang.

"Ck, kenapa aku bisa ketiduran?!" Dengan panik, pemuda dengan _gummy smile_nya itu beranjak berdiri, berniat mengembalikan buku tentang denah sekolahnya saat secarik kertas melayang keluar dari dalam buku itu.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Hyukjae menundukan tubuhnya untuk mengambil kertas itu.

**_Aku pergi untuk ikut rapat osis, jadi langsung kembali saja ke kelasmu setelah bangun nanti. Dan tenang saja, aku sudah mengurus ijinmu sampai pulang sekolah. Aku tidak membangunkanmu karena tidurmu seperti babi, kau tahu? Dan kalau-kalau misalnya kau tersesat, langsung hubungi aku._**

**_Jaljayo, Hyukkie~_**

**_DH_**

Hyukjae merenggut sebal saat melihat kalimat ejekan yang tertulis di kertas itu, walaupun selebihnya ia malah tersenyum seperti orang idiot karena Donghae mau sedikit meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar memberikannya pesan singkat seperti itu. Setidaknya, ia cukup diperhatikan oleh pemuda yang selalu super sibuk itu, kan?

Dengan senyum yang masih merekah diwajahnya, Hyukjae kembali meletakan buku pinjamannya di atas rak. Melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan dengan langkah yang bisa dikatakan terlalu riang. Seolah-olah ia baru mendapatkan sebuah jakpot yang paling diidamkannya seumur hidup.

Dan yeah, Lee Donghae sukses membuatnya terlihat seperti itu.

Begitu pemuda skiny itu menapakan kedua kakinya di luar gedung perpustakaan, saat itu juga wajahnya langsung berubah pucat. Ada tiga jalan yang terpampang di depannya, dan ia malah melupakan arah mana saat Donghae mengajaknya kesini tadi.

"Ah, _babo_!" Hyukjae menepuk keningnya. "Rasanya aku sudah mempelajari jalan ini tadi, kenapa malah lupa lagi?" gerutunya tidak jelas.

"Sekarang aku harus lewat mana?" gumamnya lagi. Matanya menatap kebingungan tiga jalan di depannya, sebelum teringat dengan suruhan Donghae untuk segera menghubunginya jika ia tersesat.

_'__Tapi aku kan tidak tersesat. Aku masih tetap di gedung perpustakaan, bahkan sama sekali tidak bergerak seinchipun dari sini. Lagipula, bagaimana kalau Donghae sunbae masih sibuk dengan rapatnya?' _batin Hyukjae, bergelut pada pikirannya sendiri.

"Ck, masa bodoh! Aku coba saja dulu sendiri, kalau benar-benar tersesat, baru menghubungi osis satu itu." Tekadnya mantap. Ia sudah bersiap-siap melangkah lagi, saat wajahnya kembali berubah pucat. "Tapi, aku pilih jalan yang mana dulu? Aaah, Hyukjae _baboya_!"

**::Chocoffee::FirstDate::**

"_Bodoh! Kenapa tidak langsung menghubungiku saat berada di perpustakaan? Dan sekarang kau benar-benar tersesat? Apa saja yang kau ingat dari penjelasanku tadi?_"

Hyukjae perlu menjauhkan ponselnya saat Donghae mulai mengomelinya dari seberang line. Bisa dibayangkan dengan jelas wajah kesal Donghae saat ia meneleponnya hanya untuk mengatakan kalau ia benar-benar tersesat. Benar-benar memalukan!

"Tidak usah mengataiku bodoh! Aku juga tidak mau tersesat, tahu!" sahut Hyukjae sengit.

"_Karena kau terlalu bodoh, makanya kau bisa tersesat._" Ujar Donghae datar. "_Aku heran kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sekolah ini, padahal otakmu benar-benar bodoh._"

"Yah! Berhenti mengataiku bodoh, dasar ikan cucut!"

"_Mwo? Kau bilang aku apa?_"

"Ikan cucut! Kenapa, heh? Mau protes? Wajahmu itu memang mirip ikan!" sahut Hyukjae tak mau kalah.

"_Lee Hyukjae!_" Donghae menggeram tidak terima. "_Sekarang, lebih baik kau katakan dimana tepatnya kau berada._"

Hyukjae tersenyum puas, merasa sudah menang melawan Donghae kali ini. Diedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencoba mencari sebuah tanda yang bisa membuat Donghae mengetahui dimana ia berada.

"Aku ada di samping kolam ikan di taman dekat... gudang!" beritahunya semangat.

"_Ck, bagaimana bisa kau sejauh itu? Tunggu aku disana, monyet kecil!_" perintah Donghae, membuat Hyukjae langsung membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ejekan baru pemuda _brunette _itu untuknya.

_'__Monyet kecil, heh?!' _

"Yah, Lee Donghae _sunbae _sia─"

Klik!

"─lan!" Hyukjae menggeram saat sambungan itu terputus bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan makiannya. Benar-benar bersikap seenaknya, huh? Dasar ikan cucut!

Dengan bibir yang dicebikan, Hyukjae mendudukan tubuhnya di tepian kolam. Memandangi ikan-ikan hias yang asyik berenang kesana kemari di dalam air. Pemandangan yang indah sebenarnya, jika saja Hyukjae dalam kondisi mood yang baik. Bukan mood yang baru saja dihancurkan oleh pembimbingnya─atau kekasihnya?─itu.

"Lee Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae menoleh ke belakang, mencibir saat melihat Donghae yang menghampirinya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Sepertinya pemuda itu baru saja berlari untuk mencarinya disini.

Dan lima belas menit. Waktu yang lumayan lama.

"Kau lama sekali, _sunbae_!" protes Hyukjae. Beranjak untuk menghampiri Donghae yang sedikit membungkuk dan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Sudah bagus aku mau mencarimu kesini," gerutu Donghae menahan emosi. Diulurkannya satu tas yang sedaritadi dibawanya ke arah Hyukjae, membuat sebuah senyuman super manis langsung terpatri di wajah manis milik pemuda itu.

Dan entah sadar atau tidak, Donghae sedikit terpaku saat melihatnya. Terpesona, eh?

"Hehe, _gomaweo sunbae_!" pekik Hyukjae riang.

"Ck, _sunbae_?" dengusnya. "Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku mengingatkanmu untuk memanggilku _hyung_, bodoh!"

Pemuda manis itu menampakan cengiran lebarnya. "Maaf, _hyung_. Aku khilaf,"

"Bodoh!"

**::Chocoffee:FirstDate::**

Hyukjae mendudukan tubuhnya dengan tidak nyaman di atas sofa ruang osis. Kedua jemarinya ditautkan, menekan rasa gugup saat merasakan tatapan heran dari beberapa anggota osis yang baru masuk ke ruangan. Tentu saja, mengingat orang yang mereka tatap bukan salah satu anggota osis.

Ck, jika saja ini tidak berawal dari ponselnya yang mendadak _lowbat_, sudah dipastikan Hyukjae sudah bersantai dirumahnya sekarang. Bukan terjebak di dalam ruangan osis ini, karena Donghae yang berniat mengantarkannya pulang tadi mendadak harus menjalankan tugasnya karena ada beberapa siswa yang kepergok berkelahi di halaman belakang sekolah.

Hufth, Sial sekali.

"Bagaimana harimu dengan Donghae?"

"Huh?" Hyukjae mendongak, buru-buru mengangguk sopan saat melihat Leeteuk lah yang tengah mengajaknya berbicara. Pemuda dengan wajah yang terkesan cantik itu mengulas senyum _angelic_nya, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Hyukjae yang terlihat kikuk.

"Santai saja. Aku tidak akan memakanmu," gurau Leeteuk sambil terkekeh geli.

"Ah, maaf _sunbae_." Hyukjae tersenyum malu, benar-benar merutuki kegugupannya yang tidak beralasan.

"Jadi, bagaimana harimu dengan Donghae? Dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kan?" Leeteuk kembali mengulang pertanyaannya, kali ini terlihat begitu penasaran.

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan. "_Ye, sunbae_. Dia membimbingku dengan baik selama dua hari ini."

"Maksudku bukan itu!" cetus Leeteuk. "Sebagai kekasihnya, apa kau diperlakukan dengan baik?"

"Eh?" Wajah Hyukjae langsung merona. "Ti-tidak ada yang istimewa. Ia lebih sering mengejekku daripada memperlakukanku secara romantis."

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan. "Itu memang gayanya. Tapi menurutku, ia cukup serius untuk kali ini."

"Cukup serius untuk kali ini?"

"Yeah. Reputasi Donghae selama ini tidak selalu baik, kau tahu? Ia terkenal suka memainkan hati para _yeoja_ dan _namja _manis yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Biasanya ia memang langsung menerima _yeoja _atau _namja _itu, tapi paling lama juga berakhir setelah empat hari. Dia juga terkenal sangat dingin, itu jika kau tidak mengenalnya dengan cukup dekat."

"Tapi, melihat bagaimana interaksinya denganmu, bagaimana dia melontarkan beberapa ejekan, dan bagaimana dia mencemaskanmu saat tersesat tadi, aku pikir dia akan segera berubah."

Hyukjae terpekur, menyimak penjelasan Leeteuk dengan cermat. Satu hal yang ia baru sadari sekarang, mereka sama sekali belum pernah mengatakan pernyataan cinta. Dan itu artinya, Lee Donghae jelas mempunyai banyak kemungkinan untuk mencampakannya cepat atau lambat. Tinggal menunggu waktu. Besok atau lusa, mungkin? Atau malah sebentar lagi? Apalagi ditambah ia selalu membuat repot pemuda _brunette _itu.

Pemuda pemilik _gummy smile_ itu menghela nafas berat. "Jangan terlalu berharap, _sunbae_. Aku rasa aku hanya akan menjadi mainannya sama seperti yang lain." Desahnya lirih. Leeteuk yang mendengar itu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Aku yakin ada perubahan kali ini. Ada satu alasan lain yang membuatku yakin. Kemarin Donghae tersenyum saat menerimamu, kan? Informasi penting lagi untukmu, seorang Lee Donghae tidak pernah tersenyum semanis itu jika menerima mantan-mantannya dulu. Dan kau, kau membuatnya tersenyum, kan?" Leeteuk menepuk bahu Hyukjae sekilas, mencoba memberi semangat. Tepat saat pemuda skiny itu hendak membalasnya, suara Donghae lebih dulu menginterupsi.

"Ayo pulang, Hyukkie_~ah_."

**::Chocoffee::FirstDate::**

"Jadi disini rumahmu?" Donghae mengamati rumah mewah milik Hyukjae melalui helm ninja miliknya. Hyukjae yang baru turun dari atas motor hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu menyerahkan helm yang dipakainya tadi kembali pada Donghae.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Tidak. Hanya berpikir untuk mampir kapan-kapan,"

Hyukjae tersenyum tipis. "Seperti kau akan mempunyai waktu untuk mampir kesini lagi, _hyung_."

"Memangnya tidak?" tukas Donghae. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah Hyukjae, terkesan tajam.

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan. "Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawabnya lirih.

Donghae menghela nafas keras, membuka helmnya lalu beranjak berdiri dan bersandar pada motor balapnya. Ditariknya tubuh Hyukjae mendekat, membuatnya bisa merasakan kulit halus pemuda manis itu yang bersentuhan dengan lengannya yang telanjang, serta mencium wangi _stroberi _yang menguar keluar dari tubuh pemuda skiny itu.

"Dengar, apapun yang dikatakan oleh Leeteuk _hyung _tadi, kuharap kau jangan mendengarnya. Aku tidak bermaksud mengelak dari kenyataan, karena sekeras apapun aku menyembunyikannya, itu tidak akan berhasil. Semua reputasiku itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum, kau tahu?" Pemuda tampan itu terkekeh pelan, mengelus rambut coklat keemasan milik Hyukjae dengan lembut. "Tapi, satu yang bisa kau pegang dariku. Aku serius denganmu. Tidak akan sama seperti yang sebelumnya, aku bisa pastikan ini akan bertahan lama."

Hyukjae yakin wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi merah padam sekarang. Posisi wajahnya yang berada tepat di depan wajah Donghae, dan melihat pemuda itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyumannya yang mempesona, tak ayal membuat jantung Hyukjae kembali berpacu dengan cepat. Jangan lupakan dengan tangan kiri Donghae yang melingkar di pinggangnya, membuat tubuh mereka saling menempel, seolah tanpa celah sama sekali.

"Donghae _hyu─"_

"Tuan muda!" Kim _ajjushi _dengan suksesnya menghancurkan moment romantis yang sudah susah payah dibangun oleh Donghae. Setengah mencibir, pemuda tampan itu melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Hyukjae, memberikan jarak cukup luas pada mereka dan kembali pada sikap santainya. "Mengganggu saja," desisnya pelan.

"Tuan muda sudah sampai dirumah? Kenapa tidak menelepon saya saja?" berondong pria paruh baya itu cemas.

"_Gwaenchana_, _ajjushi. _Tadi ponselku _lowbat_, dan tenang saja, aku sudah diantarkan oleh _sunbae_ku di sekolah." Ujar Hyukjae menenangkan.

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu." Kim _ajjushi _tersenyum lega. Ia menoleh ke arah Donghae, berniat mengatakan sesuatu tepat saat pemuda oktober itu memotongnya.

"_Ajjushi_, mulai sekarang biar aku saja yang mengantarkan Tuan mudamu pulang ke rumahnya. Bisa, kan?"

"_Mwo?!_"

**::Chocoffee::FirstDate::**

"Yah, _hyung_! Kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Hyukjae berusaha mengejar langkah Donghae yang tidak bisa dikatakan pendek. Pemuda dengan wajah mirip ikan itu terlihat menarik─menyeret─Hyukjae tanpa mengatakan apapun. Membuat pemuda manis itu tentu saja memberontak tidak terima.

Semenjak Donghae mendapatkan akses untuk mengantar Hyukjae pulang ke rumahnya setiap hari sejak tiga hari yang lalu, pemuda _brunette _itu benar-benar bersikap semaunya. Bahkan lebih menjadi dari yang kemarin-kemarin. Syukur saja Hyukjae termasuk orang yang 'cukup' sabar, jadi ia masih bisa menangani sifat seenaknya ikan cucut satu itu.

Donghae tiba-tiba berhenti, berbalik ke belakang dan menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kau ada baju bebas hari ini?"

"Aku selalu membawa baju bebas di dalam lokerku," sahut Hyukjae enggan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Baguslah. Cepat ambil dan ganti bajumu. Kita akan bersenang-senang setelah ini."

"_Mwo?!_"

**::Chocoffee:FirstDate::**

Hyukjae benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Donghae yang ia tahu suka seenaknya itu mengajaknya ke Lotte world untuk bersenang-senang─atau tepatnya kencan? Ia pikir Donghae hanya paham tentang peraturan sekolah, yang jujur saja membuatnya merasa mual sendiri jika dipaksa untuk menghapal nyaris seluruh isi bukunya.

"Berhenti bertingkah memalukan seperti itu. Kau seolah baru pertama kali datang ke tempat ini, bodoh!" ejek Donghae.

Hyukjae yang mendengar itu langsung mendelik tidak terima, bergegas melangkah pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang tertawa geli dibelakangnya. Sepertinya pemuda satu itu benar-benar menikmati waktu mengejek Hyukjae dengan baik.

"Kau mau main apa?"

"Huh, aku bingung harus mulai bermain darimana." sahut Hyukjae, mengeluh pelan sambil memperhatikan segala wahana permainan yang ada di tempat itu.

"Lebih baik coba saja semua permainannya." Ujar Donghae asal, yang entah kenapa mendapat persetujuan penuh dari Hyukjae.

"Kau jenius, _hyung_! Ayo kita bermain!"

"What the?!"

**::Chocoffee:FirstDate::**

Kedua orang itu kini tengah mendudukan tubuhnya di stand es krim sambil melepas lelah. Hyukjae dengan semangkuk es krim stroberi jumbo di atas mejanya, sedangkan Donghae dengan sekaleng minuman sodanya. Tidak ada percakapan sama sekali saat itu, selain fokus penuh Hyukjae untuk menghabiskan semangkuk es krim stroberi favoritnya.

"Kau makan seolah tidak akan ada hari esok saja," komentar Donghae, mengendikan dagunya saat melihat cara makan Hyukjae yang belepotan. Antara pemuda itu yang terlalu bersemangat atau memang tidak tahu tata cara makan es krim sama sekali -_-

"Tutup saja mulutmu kalau hanya berniat untuk mengomentariku yang tidak-tidak, _hyung_." Dengus Hyukjae malas. Ditudingnya pemuda berambut _brunette _itu dengan sendok es krimnya, sebelum kembali melanjutkan acara mari-makan-es krim-dengan-damai miliknya.

"Ck, setidaknya bersihkan dulu mulutmu itu, bodoh." Donghae mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengelap sisa es krim di sudut bibir Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya, dan entah mendapat dorongan darimana, langsung menjilat ibu jarinya sendiri. Menyeringai senang saat melihat wajah Hyukjae yang berubah memerah.

"Kau jorok sekali, _hyung_!" pekik Hyukjae.

"Tidak apa. Lagian ini manis," sahutnya enteng. Tidak tahu kalau ucapannya itu berdampak parah pada kinerja jantung kekasih manisnya itu.

"Ck, dasar!" Tidak mau ambil pusing, Hyukjae kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Donghae kini lebih memfokuskan tatapannya untuk memperhatikan pemuda itu saja.

"Hei, Hyukkie,"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku sudah mulai menyukaimu?"

"Ya bagus, kan?" sahut Hyukjae sekenanya. "Eh, apa tadi, _hyung_?!" serunya, begitu sadar dengan ucapan Donghae.

Donghae sendiri hanya tertawa pelan. "Aku hanya bertanya, bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku sudah mulai menyukaimu." Ulangnya lagi, kali ini lebih lambat.

"Kau─serius, _hyung_?" tanya Hyukjae sangsi.

Donghae mengangguk, kembali mencondongkan badannya dan mengecup pipi Hyukjae sekilas. "Aku serius. Karena aku memang menyukaimu, Hyukjae_~ya_." Ujarnya mantap. "Dan tinggal sedikit lagi untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Bukan hal yang sulit, bukan?"

**END**

**-For First Date-**

**Haii... Ta datang dengan sequel "Type Ideal"! Yang minta sequel, ayo ngumpul disini xD Terimakasih sudah mereview di FD kemarin ya^^ Ini semua dari sudut pandang Hyukjae, jadi perasaan Donghae belum dijelasin disini. :)**

**Special Thanks buat :**

**pumpkinsparkyumin / Hein-Zhouhee1015 / abilhikmah / narty2h0415 / rani (titik) gaem (titik) 1 / NadiasaviraELF / HaeHyuk Baby's / chintiasakurai1 / NovaPolariself / nurul (titik) p (titik) putri / 69912052 / guest / lee na / atnii / Rin**

* * *

**Dan buat yang komen bilang saya minta review salah tempat itu, saya merasa perlu mengklarifikasikannya. Saya hanya meminta kritik dan saran juga dukungan, untuk semakin memperbaiki FF saya kedepannya. Bukan niat yang lain, ya? :)**

* * *

**Dan buat yang terakhir, Ta tidak bosan mengatakan, tolong review :) Terimakasih ^^**


End file.
